Ghost Adventures:The Thirteenth Ghost
by GothicT2
Summary: Alex, a goddess on the outside; perfect in every way. But this perfect angel is battling a demon an 12 other spirits on the inside, and it's slowly breaking her. Will Zak, Nick and Aaron help her free the 12 spirits and most importantly herself. Zak/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Woman

**Disclaimer: **I don't know what you think, but I do not own Ghost Adventures or 13 Ghost.

**Note: **Hello, GothicT2 here. This was once GothicE2 before I forgot my password to my Fan Fiction login and my email password. How stupid, huh? Well, any way, I'll have to do everything over again. So,

**ENJOY (._.)**

**A**ll was silent, as if a noise was if a sound was never heard. Zak turned his head slightly over his shoulder, and saw only darkness. He looked back to his LCD screen and saw that Alex had stopped. He looked up at the darkness in her direction, seeing nothing. He looked back to his screen and took that final step of the stairs. He reached to her, but then she moved, leaning on a near by wall.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked. He reached to her shoulder again and laid it on her. This act seemed to bring out a silence that was never heard before. Alex turned to him, her eyes narrowing at him as if disgusted by the sight of him. "Alex?" He backed away, staring in her eyes that seem to have gotten darker and sinister. As he had backed away the shadow just behind her had stirred as if it had a mind of its own. It towered over her and it got closer to him. This made Zak flinch hard to suddenly feel off balanced…

* * *

_Chapter One_

_The Woman of Many Mysteries _

**_Zak_**

The city was full of lights and passionate love. From the foreign restaurants to the local parks, you will see couples showing love that is well hidden back until behind closed doors. Zak had never come to Paris before; he would always think to bring the woman he loved here. That is, if he could afford it. But look at him now, coming all this way to purpose to his girlfriend of four years, Cassie. Though they did have their fights and their thin lines they pulled through. Besides this the farthest he'd ever gotten in a relationship, so why not?

Zak looked at most expensive ring and sighed. He stood in front of the studio she was in. she was a supermodel and she came to Paris to have a photo shoot. She has no idea he was coming, and she don't have the knowledge that he was right outside. Zak looked towards the studio and looked at the see through door. Someone was coming out. It was a woman with long blonde hair and a very beautiful face. He thought she could be a friend of Cassie, so he went up to her.

"Excuse me, miss." The girl turned to him and she smiled kindly. "Hi, um, I'm looking for Cassie, she's a supermodel here."

"Of course she's in studio 1-B. That's just down the hall to the left," she replied in a sweet voice that is quick to demand.

"Thanks miss…"

"Samantha. Samantha Bow," she replied with an extended hand. "I'm Cassie's make-up artist and hair dresser."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm her boyfriend." She frowned and her eyes widened. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"…N-Not at all. It's just that… her boyfriend…" Her voice trailed off, and then she stood up straight. "I must be going." She turned around and headed to the car that he was admiring when he was walking up the side walk. He wondered why she was so hesitant when he released that information to her. He shrugged my shoulders a bit and headed inside.

It was really quiet inside, as if no one was there at all. He walked towards the left hall and heard a noise admitting from it. He turned down it to see that it was dark, except a sign that said '1-B'. Zak sighed softly and began to walk down it. The noises seem to get louder as he walked to the door. It almost sounded awkward and arousing for the male gender's ear. It didn't take long before he reached the door. He turned his head slightly to the side to hear that the noise was coming from inside. The loud moans sounded similar to Cassie's, and then there were grunts of a man. Could it be the sound of sex? Zak hoped not, not at this time.

Zak took in some air as he reached towards the door knob, and then he slowly opened it, the noise getting louder. He looked inside to see the woman he once loved getting pleasure from another man.

Zak stood immobile, watching great disgust. He was going to say something, but Cassie called out his name first.

"Zak!" she said, pushing the very aroused man off of her and covering up with a large sheet. She stood up and walked to him. "Zak, what are you doing here?" Zak didn't respond. "Zak, I know how this looks, and I got tired of waiting for you to purpose…" Zak took out the ring and she froze. "Oh, Zak…"

"Goodbye, Cassie." Zak walked down the hall with Cassie trailing behind.

"Zak, wait! Can't we just talk about this?" Zak walked towards the front door and headed out. "Zak! Zak!"

**XXX**

Zak walked down the streets, not caring where he roamed. Who would have known his best fiend was actually right about her? Well, everyone told him, but he was too stubborn to actually listen. He loved her and now she tossed him to the side. Zak sighed and then jumped when he bumped into someone. He looked down at the small figure and saw that it was a woman with very long black hair and very fair skin, but not at her cheek, which were a bright red.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Zak asked extending his hand to pick her up. She looked up at him and stood up herself.

"I'm fine…I'm okay," she said as if trying to convince herself. She dusted herself off.

"Sorry," Zak said again. "And are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. And it's alright. It was completely my fault; I should have been watching where I was going." Zak examined her and saw a cut on her fore arm. It bled and it was deep.

"Oh, my, god! Did I do that?" she covered it quickly, hissing from how it stung. "How did that happen?"

"IT'S NOTHING!" she shouted. She began to back away to cross the street, but then a car honked its horn and almost hit her. Zak walked to her and escorted her to the other side of the street.

"Est-ce qu' elle va bien?" the woman in the car asked.

"Je vais bien!"

"What did she say?" Zak asked.

"She asked me if I was okay…I said I was fine," the girl replied. She was about to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Unhand me!" She pulled away from his grasp. "Stay out of my business!"

"Where I come form it's called concern and hospitality."

"But here it's called budding in when it's not your problem!" she said. She turned away and stood there. "…I'm sorry," she said.

"I only want to help." She turned to him and then she had smiled.

_What a strange thing to do after the last couple of minutes,_ Zak thought.

"I know you were. But I assure you I'll be fine for what you've done," she said.

"And what is that? Walking you across the street?" Zak chuckled softly, making the girl flinch slightly.

"I should be wrapping this up."

"Oh, do you want me to walk you home? I have nothing else to do."

They walked down the street in silence. He would glance at her from time to time and she was always caught staring down. He cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him.

"So, haw far is it from your house?" he asked.

"Not as far," she said slowly.

"Okay that sounded like a lie."

"Well, I kind of wondered out on my own. My brother was smothering me," she said.

"Is he always smothering you?"

"You can say that, but he calls it overprotective." Zak chuckled.

"My sister isn't as protective, but she do love a lot." He looked down on her again and saw that she was smiling. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Alex," she replied as if her name is a secret.

"I'm Zak," he said just as softly as she did. He saw her cheeks turn a soft pink. He was a little amazed at it. "…You speak good English. Are you from America?"

"Yes. I was born there actually. I was born in coast of Maine."

"The coast, it sounds beautiful," Zak said.

"Oh, it is. I kind of grew up there…But then my father had gotten this job and we had to move to California."

"That's nice, too."

"That's the same thing my mother said."

"…What happened to your mom?" he asked.

She put her head down as if dwelling on the question. "I rather not talk about it," Alex said. Zak turned away and then back at her after a short while. He smiled.

"Then, let us talk about us."

"Excuse me?"

"No, what I mean is: we can talk about the things we like." Alex cocked her head to the side. "I like candy," he began. "I love ice cream."

Alex smiled slowly. "I love ice cream, too."

"There's something we can agree on. What king of ice cream do you like?"

"…Cookie dough?"

"That's good, but I do not agree with you," Zak said.

"What? Cookie dough ice cream is the best kind of ice cream in the world," Alex said, stopping and putting her hands on her hips.

"No, way! Cookies n' Cream is on top."

"Whatever! Cookie dough ice cream is wonderful. The thick, creamy vanilla, with pillows of sweet dough scattering its surface and insides. It's like your own cloud9."

"No, the creamy vanilla hills with crumbled cookies are heaven on earth," Zak said, stopping in front of her. Alex rolled her eyes. "You tell me one person that loves cookie dough ice cream more than cookies n cream and I'll buy you some."

"Are you sure you want to make this deal? Because I have tons of people who love cookie dough ice cream so much that they have a book club in its name."

"Wait, it can't be any one you know," Zak said.

"Alright." Alex looked around and pointed across the street. "Lets ask that hobo." Zak followed her point and saw a man in rags napping on the curb.

"Are you serious? That man probably never even had ice cream before," he said. Alex walked across the street. "Wait, Alex."

"Excuse me, sir," Alex called over. The grimy man looked up and his mouth dropped. Zak knew that look, it was the look of awe when they see a woman that is all too beautiful. He had seen this look rarely; he had never had the look, but he hope to witness it some day. "Sorry, do you speak English?"

"Yes, "the man replied.

"Good. May I ask, what type of ice cream do you prefer? Cookie dough or cookies n cream ice cream?"

"They're both pretty good, but I would be grad to mix them together, then I'll be rich for selling a new combination of ice cream."

Zak looked to Alex who had a look of concern. She then smiled as if the look had never shown and she said:

"You do that, old man. You do that." The man smiled, showing yellow and missing teeth. Alex reached in her pocket and handed him a fifty dollar bill. The man gasped and looked in her eyes.

"You are a guardian angel," he said. "Bless your pure heart." he received the offer and kissed her hand. "Thank you."

"Not a problem in my book." Alex began to walk again, passing Zak. Zak soon began to follow.

Minutes had passed and they were quiet again. Zak dwelled on the thought of Alex showing such kindness and generosity to citizens in need. He glanced down at her to find her looking at something else. He followed her gaze and saw a home. In was small and the lights were on inside. On the small lawn sat a very old woman that rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. The old woman had silver hair and she looked fragile to the touch. She looked over at them and she smiled.

"Alexandria, is that you?" she said.

"Yes, it's me," Alex said.

Alex walked to the old woman and hugged her. They pulled away and looked at on another.

"It has been ages," the older woman said.

"I guess so, If you prefer months as ages." The woman's gaze landed on Zak who was approaching. Alex looked to Zak. "This is grandmother best friend, Mary-Ann. Mary-Ann this is …Zak."

"Hello," Mary-Ann said extending her hand. Zak grabbed it and greeted. Mary-Ann's smile turned straight as they came into contact. Alex pulled her and a way, and Mary-Ann pulled away. She tried to cover the odd reaction with a stand and an invite inside. Zak looked at Alex who began to walk inside. He followed behind her as Mary-Ann followed behind him. Inside Mary-Ann offered them a seat as she went in the kitchen. Zak sat down beside Alex.

"Mary-Ann is an empathetic physic. She reacted that way because she felt your feelings in the future," Alex explained.

"What? There are no such things as physics," Zak said.

"Well…then you don't believe in one-third of the human population," she said sternly. Zak looked at Alex's profile, examining her serious expression. Mary-Ann walked in with a silver tray of tea and things. She sat down the tray and sat herself on the chair across from where they sat.

"I over heard that you don't believe in what I am," Mary-Ann said grabbing a tea cup. Zak looked to Alex, who grabbed a teacup as well. He looked back at Mary-Ann.

"Yeah, I don't believe you," Zak said.

Mary-Ann only smiled. "Then you don't believe in afterlife?"

"Yup, ghosts are not real."

Mary-Ann nodded and sipped at her tea. "Do you believe in God?"

"Well, of course I do"

"Then you must believe in afterlife. God is a Ghost-A Holy Ghost at that. So why not?" she said. Zak stared at her for a moment and then she asked Alex: "So, you finally found a man?" Alex coughed loudly, choking on the tea. She sat the cup down.

"…We are not dating," Alex choked out. Zak smiled from this and chuckled at heart. Alex noticed his gesture and hit his arm.

"Not dating? That's too bad, you two make a good couple," Mary-Ann said. Zak looked to her, seeing that she was blushing at the cheeks.

"Well, I just went through a very unexpected and bad break up." She turned to him then, and stood up.

"Thank you, Zak. But, I can stay here for until the morning. Thanks for escorting me, which was very nice of you." Zak smiled, standing up as well. He followed her out and they stopped beside one another on the porch. "Good bye, Zak," she said.

"Yeah I'll see you around."

"…Or maybe, I will never stay friends with a cookies n creamer," she said folding her arms. She smiled making Zak smile as well.

"Nor can I, cookie dougher," Zak chuckled and waved good bye as turned away. Alex waved and then she went inside. Zak turned away, smiling at his memories he had with that mysteriously beautiful woman.

**I hoped you liked it. I never really made a chapter this long before.**

**Will Zak see Alex again? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, You

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Adventures was not my idea, not is 13 Ghost. I do not own nor will I ever, because if I said I do then that would be a bold faced lie.

**Note:** Hello, again! This is now my second chapter of **Ghost Adventures: The Thirteenth Ghost**. I'm so excited I think I'm going to explode! Because this is the longest I have ever kept a story. Yup, I'm an unfinisher; I write a story and I just throw it away as if it isn't good enough to entertain all of you. Oh, I'm crying…

Chapter Two

Hello, You 

**Zak**

The darkness it surrounds him, blinding him from his inability to see its nerve wreaking a little. Surrounded in the dark was the last thing he thought he would do years ago, and know look at him, going head first in darkness as if it was daylight. Odd, you might say, because you might recall him saying that ghost and those who claim to see the dead isn't real. But, nearly two years ago, he had seen something that had changed his perspective. When in his apartment, Zak had witnessed the sighting on a woman. Not just any woman, a spirit. She was standing at the foot of his bed right when he had opened his eyes. She was very pale and she faded as if a candle flickering in and out. Zak couldn't deliveries eyes. She had worn a hospital gown, he could distinctly see its patterns, she had a navy blue blanket wrapped around her torso, and her silver rooted hair had lie upon her shoulders. She stared at him with a gentle smile, a mile he had seen before in his dreams, or maybe it wasn't. She then turned away and headed towards the room door to fade away in the darkness.

Zak was convinced then that that woman of many mysteries was right. They are real, and maybe they will not meet for him to tell her this.

"Hey, Zak?" Zak snapped his head up to see that his crew members looking at him. "Dude the light's been green for a long time now," Nick said. Zak looked up and saw that it was now turning yellow to drop to red.

"Shit," he spat. He had done this three times already, and now this was his fourth.

"Are you okay, bro?" Aaron asked. "You've been zoning out lately."

"Yeah, it's like ever since we were okay to come to Wilder, it's like you just been out of it," Nick said. "You aren't changing your mind about this lock down are you?"

"Yeah, are you? Because if you are I agree with you, bro. I mean demonic attacks? That's too advanced, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Aaron," Zak said. Aaron was about to protest, but Zak began to talk again. "I'm just a little tired, guys don't mind me."

"Well, good thing we showed up at night, so we can just go to our hotel and sleep," Nick said with a yawn after. Zak began to drive once the light turned green.

"When are we gonna eat? I'm staving," Aaron complained.

"How about we order pizza?" Nick suggested.

"How about Chinese? I'm in the mood for an egg roll."

"I don't want egg rolls. I'm a man, I crave hamburgers and steaks and other various meats," Aaron said. Zak stopped at another red light.

"Are you positive about that man part?" Nick laughed, causing Zak to laugh. He turned to his left admiring shiny black spots car parking at an open pet store. It was odd the car looked similar to the car that's coming out soon. It was the new Guardian Odyssey. There was already an Odyssey, he wished he was driving that beauty, but he did not have the money for it yet…yet.

As the car turned to park with the rear facing his way, Zak gasped loudly as he realized it was the Guardian Odyssey! He could feel himself getting excited as if a little kid on Christmas day.

"Zak, dude is you…" Aaron was then cut off when Zak made a dangerous U turn to drive in the pet store parking lot. He got out, approaching the black beauty. Nick and Aaron got out the car to see what was going on, and they realized it was his dream car. They loved the car, but it just down right annoying how Zak brings it up every second. "Here he goes," Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

Zak touched the car, feeling the texture, the absolute heat. Yup he mine as well marry the thing…

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my car?" a female voice shouted. Zak looked up at the woman and stood up straight once he realized who it was, and the woman gasped as she realized his face. "Zak?"

"Alex?"

"Alex?" Nick and Aaron said.

"Nick? Aaron?" Alex said.

"Nick and Aaron?" Zak questioned.

"Wow, my head is swimming." Alex said putting a hand over her forehead.

"How do you know them?" Zak asked.

"Aaron and I were in grade school together, and Nick and I were met in Florida when we were in our teens," Alex explained. "And Zak and I met in Paris." She laughed nervously: "How did you guys meet?"

"We're in a crew together," Aaron said.

"Huh?"

"We hunt ghost together," he corrected. Alex paused and then she slowly smiled. She began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Zak shouted.

"It's funny! You all didn't believe me, and now you're all hunting them down." When they all indeed say they thought ghost weren't real when they met Alex. They watched as she laughed even more.

"Well, this is an odd reunion," Nick said.

"Yeah, being laughed at is a nice get together." Aaron leaned on the front of the car and it slowly began to move backwards, making Aaron fall on his rear shortly after. Zak turned his head and saw his car was already heading towards the ditch that was placed beside the parking lot.

"No!" Zak yelled, but was too late, when his car dropped down and all was heard was a crash. Now all Zak was doing was reaching towards nothing, and he froze there. My…My baby…"

Every one stood in silence and then Alex bust out in laughter."

**XXX**

They sat at a fast food restaurant table that was closest to the window. The guys ate hamburgers as Alex giggled off the last of her laughs. She turned to them and smiled.

"Are you done?" Zak asked. Alex nodded innocently. "Good, now what are you doing in Kentucky?"

"Oh, I'm helping my aunt with her pet shop; you know the one we were in front of? She gets a little worried for leaving them in the shop at night. She just told me to check on them," Alex said. "And what are you all doing here?"

"We're going to our location," Nick said before Zak or Aaron could answer. "Maybe you heard of it: Bobby Mackey's Music World?" Alex frowned suddenly. "So you have?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. Zak noticed her change in attitude. He eyed her lips that frowned, which seems to be abnormal on her face.

"Have you been inside?" he asked, leaning on his hand.

"Yeah…When are you all going to investigate it?"

"Well we have to interview those that had experiences, so we know what's going on around there," Aaron said. "It was my idea to do it."

"Stop lying, Aaron," Nick said.

"Okay, maybe I didn't think of anything, yet. But, I will"

"Yeah, right," Zak and Nick said, making Alex giggle. She stopped suddenly and turned away to look out the window, and then she frowned. Zak opened his mouth to say something but Aaron said something to her that he couldn't hear. She turned her gaze at Zak, and he smiled softly. She smiled small and she looked back out the window.

"So, Alex," he said. "Do you live anywhere nearby?" Everyone turned to him. "What?" Aaron and Nick began to laugh while Alex's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"That sounded like a stalker question," Nick said.

"No doubt," Aaron laughed.

"Shut up, Aaron," Zak said, slapping him upside his head.

"I live in Las Vegas," Alex said.

"Seriously?" Nick said.

"We all live there, too," Aaron said.

"Oh, how funny," she said. "We mine as well have the same personality." They were confused by this saying, but Alex laughed about it.

"Hey, Alex are you gonna those fries?"

"Oh, do you want them?" She slid them to Aaron who began to eat them. "I already ate any ways."

"What? So I paid for your food so you can let Aaron inhale it?"

"Sorry, but I told you I wasn't hungry, Zak but you ordered for me, remember?" Zak thought back on the event, and he did order for her, saying that she would have the same thing as him. He felt stupid.

"Oh, yeah, I did?"

"Yeah, Zak is very un aware around pretty girls like you, Alex." Zak flinched and looked towards Alex. She was blushing madly at her checks. "Remember, Aaron when were walking in the bar and Zak was trying so hard to get this girl's attention?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember he leaned so hard to talk to her that he fell flat on his face." They laughed hard on the time. Zak felt his cheeks go hot as he recalled the time as well. He was so embarrassed, almost like he is now. He then heard Alex giggled softly, making his look towards her. She smiled brightly, and she looked towards him.

"That's so persistent of you, Zak," she said. Zak stared at her for thinking that embarrassing moment and making it a complement. She laughed and he scoffed, not feeling to embarrassed. He turned away, and smiled at heart.

"Hey, Al, you wanna go on the lockdown with us?" Aaron asked.

**Alex**

Alex flinched.

"I…I don't know," she said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Even for me, because all they do is abuse me."

"What? We do not such thing," Zak said as he slapped Aaron's head. Alex didn't laugh. She didn't want to really go back to that place. That place had stirred Him about to only make him stronger off of darkness and fear. That place isn't worth going back to. But, what if it is too much to handle with the guys? But still, not there…not there again.

She then stood up from her chair.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it, okay?" She pushed in her chair in a little. "I'm full."

"But, you barely ate anything," Zak said.

"I'm a little tired, too. I'll just meet you up later."

"Yeah, I'm stuffed. I think I'll retire, too," Nick said standing up. Zak agreed.

"We have to get ready for tomorrow any ways."

"But, I'm not done," Aaron said, eating another fry.

"Aaron, just take it with you," Nick said.

They stood outside the restaurant basking in their fullness and the cool air. Alex stretched her arms up, feeling the wind rushing around her. She looked towards the guys seeing that they were slumping. "That was nice; maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yup," Nick said. "But now I deserve a long nap and a rub on my stomach for an hour or so." Alex laughed at this.

"Well, I'll see you all. I should be checking on the animals at the pet shop," she said.

"We can go with you if you want," Zak said.

"Oh, no, you don't have to. I can…"

"I want to go see some puppies!" Aaron shouted, causing Zak to slap him upside his head.

"Well, okay. I guess my aunt wouldn't mind."

"I call shotgun!" Aaron said.

Alex took out her keys and took off the alarm and the car automatically started. Zak shivered. She looked to her keys and smiled. She went to Zak, who dazed at the car. She grabbed his hand and put the keys in it.

"You drive, okay? I suddenly don't want to do it." Zak's lips slowly smiled and his let out this odd squeal and ran to the driver's side. Alex rolled her eyes and got in the back of the car. "You remember where the store is?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. After all that is where my car died." Zak eyed Aaron.

"I didn't mean to! Besides you should have but the car on park before you wanna go and cheat on it with Alex's car."

"I thought I did put it on park. And it was probably running away from your ass."

"Do they always argue like this?" Alex asked Nick.

"Pretty much, it's like every few minutes," Nick said, rubbing his stomach. Alex laughed at his gesture.

"Hey, guys. We have to get to the shop now. Maybe you both can argue some other time.

**XXX**

"Awww, he's so cute!" Aaron yelled, looking down in a little puppy sleeping. Alex looked around to see if everything was okay.

"They seem to be fine," she said. She turned to the guys to see them going soft over the animals. She smiled and went to check on the rescued animals. He walked down the short hall and turned into the room. They only had a few rescue animals: a pet rabbit, four cats and two dogs. They seem to be fine, too. She turned to walk out the room, but, a whimper stopped her. She turned to see a small blue merle collie sitting in its cage. Alex went up to it and it stood, wagging its tail happily. Alex opened the cage and held the needing pup. He licked at her cheek. She's melting at this point.

"Awww, you're so cute!" she said. He was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. He attempted to bark, but, it came out cute. She smiled.

"A blue merle," Zak said. Alex flinched hard. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," she lied. He stood beside her and scratched the puppy's head. "You must love dogs?"

"Yup, I absolutely love them," Zak said. Alex looked at his smirk and looked away. "I would get one, but I really don't have the money to care for one. And do you have one?"

"Well…I…"

"Do you like dogs?"

"Oh, yes, I do. But, I have, cats…and…"

"Hm, is that another disagreement, Cookie dougher?" Alex laughed.

"I love dogs more than I love cats, but, really I love them all…" Her voice trailed off as she thought.

"What's your cats' name?" Zak asked.

"…Demon," She replied. "And the other name is Celestial. Celestial was a stray kitten, her mother was killed in a car accident." She sat in a nearby chair, the puppy laying there, falling to sleep.

"And was Demon a stray?" Zak asked.

Alex shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know where he came from. I just turned around and he was there in my lap. I never expected him to be, but I had no choice but to cater to his need." There was a long period of silence in the room. The puppy had fallen to sleep. Alex looked down at him and smiled. "He's asleep."

"Yeah…" Alex stood up to put him in the cage. As she tucked it in, she began to speak.

"I've made up my mind. I will go on the lockdown with you all."

"Great, that's great." She closed the cage and smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, when we were at the restaurant, you seem to have something on your mind when we were talking about the lockdown. Did something happen to you or something?" he asked.

She looked down and back at him. "So you were watching me."

Zak flinched. "Well, not like a stalker or any thing like that. I just noticed that that frowning doesn't look right for your face, it looks ugly on you…I mean you look beautiful all the time! It's just that that frown didn't suit you…I mean you look great in any thing! You look good in those jeans, they hug you well…I mean I wasn't staring at you! I just think you look good in tight jeans…I mean…!"

Alex began to laugh. She walked up to him and put a hand on his broad shoulder. "Oh, Zak, don't push your self. Although you look cute while doing it, it also makes you look lost and confused." She walked pass him. "Now, take me to my hotel. We need to get ready for tomorrow."

**AWWW! That was so cute how Zak kept messing up! Hm, it's kind of obvious that Zak and Alex's relationship is going fast. I should slow it down a bit just to tease you Zak Bagans fans. Ah, I will enjoy this very much. Until then there's chapter three! :p**


	3. Chapter 3: Bobby Mackey's Music World

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ghost Adventures or 13 Ghost. That's just stupid!

**Note:** Hello, guys! Are you ready for chapter three!? Because I know I am! Why am I yelling?! I do not know.

_Chapter Three_

_Bobby Mackey's Music World_

**Alex**

It's the sickest place she had ever stepped foot in. the very wall have there memories-there scars. They make her itch and twitch and sick to the stomach. She tried hard to keep her sanity as she walk down the short hall. She walked behind Nick, who was speaking to Zak. She didn't want her name to be mentioned in this place, they will recognize, and they will follow. She walked to the end of the hall and looked around and about. It was the same as how she left it, of how she faded into the darkness those years ago.

"Al?" Alex flinched and turned her head to the man that was once her caretaker. He looked as if he had never changed, as if he was one with this building. He reached his arms up for a warm hug.

Alex smiled softly. She know it was impossible for her name not to be mentioned, she had too many loved ones. She embraced the man that was almost the same height as her and she sighed.

"Hey, Uncle Bob," she said.

Bobby Mackey, the owner of Bobby Mackey's Music World, pulled away from her to stare at her again.

"Wow," he said, making her hide her smile with her finger. "You look gorgeous. The last time I saw you, you were as tall as a Great Dane." Alex laughed and looked to a confused Zak and Nick.

"Oh, this was my father's best friend. Her watched over me and my brother when we were little." Bobby extended his hand to them.

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

Zak reached his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Zak and this is Nick."

"Hey," Nick said.

"So, Alex what are you doing here?"

"…I…um…I'm ghost hunting with Zak, Nick, and Aaron." Bobby looked wide eyed at as if she was crazy. "I know, I know. Stuff can happen, but…" She pulled Bobby aside. "If I didn't come with them, they won't know the dangers of it. So, I'm only here to help."

"Alex," Bobby said with a sigh. "You know what happened the last time."

"I know," Alex whispered to him, not wanting the guys to hear. "Please don't tell them that. I don't want them to know." Bobby looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Fine, but, be careful."

"I will."

**XXX**

Everyone listened to Bobby's story, while Alex focused on the shadow pacing back and forth behind her. She had sunk herbs in the guy's pockets. Don't ask how she did, but it wasn't easy.

"So, we heard that there were possessions here," Zak said, causing Alex to flinch. "Is that true?"

Bobby sighed not making eye contact with Alex. "Yeah, that's true. The first one was with Carl Lawson; he'll be here in a moment if you want to interview him. And the last one was intense and disturbing. It affected me greatly, but I never gave up this place."

"Who was it?" Nick asked.

"It was my closest friend's daughter. She was only twelve years old." Zak gasped. "She'll be fine as long as she don't come back in this place, I fear the worse if she does show up around here. It'll be a possibility that it will happen again, and that it'll be worse than the first." Bobby stared at Alex who began to feel ashamed of her self for making him feel that way. But she doesn't want anything to happen to the guys.

Alex turned her away to focus back on the shadow pacing. It growled at her and disappeared into the shadows. She turned forward and stood up.

"Al, you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'll just go see what Aaron's doing. He's taking a long time outside." Alex headed towards the exit and once she reached it, she felt light headed and sick to the stomach. She leaned on her knees, trying to breathe.

"Alex, you okay?" Zak asked, standing up to stand by her side. Alex closed her eyes, trying to focus. She opened them and saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up and saw the man that she had saw once before. He had on a bloody button up shirt, and his black hair had stubborn strands falling over his forehead. Alex stood up straight to face Walling. Alonzo Walling, the man that helped commit a horrible murder with his friend. She looked straight in his eyes and frowned just as he did to her. He smirked at her and then he disappeared. "Al, are you alright?"

She looked to Zak and she nodded. "I'm fine," she said. She then walked out the building, leaving Zak bewildered. Zak followed behind her.

"Alex? Alex, are you sure?" he asked, grabbing her arm. Alex pulled away and turned to him.

"I said I'm fine, Zak." She looked in his eyes, deep in his eyes, and it startled her. She looked away. "I just needed some air. I swear," she said with a slight chuckle. Zak smiled with her. "Don't worry about me so much, okay? It makes you look like a cookie dougher."

"Oh, no, not that," Zak said, posing like a damsel in distress in those old movies. Alex laughed at his humor, catching the eye on a male passing by.

"Hello, there," he said sliding up to her with ease.

"Oh, hello there," Alex said hesitantly.

"My name is Jacob, and may I ask what's yours?"

"Alex," she said.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Jacob asked quickly.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," Alex said just as quickly as him. Her quick response had hit everyone mentally, making them stubble a little.

"What just hit me?" Jacob asked almost to himself.

"Sorry?" Alex said. She grabbed Zak's arm. "My boyfriend isn't worth cheating on." Zak looked down at Alex in surprise.

Jacob walked away in shock. Once he was out of sight, Alex let go of Zak's arm.

"Well, lets get back to the interview," she said.

"Wait, what was all that about?" Zak asked.

"Sorry for volunteering you like that. It's just that every time I walk these streets some random guy ask me out. It's getting annoying. So for now on you is my pretend boyfriend, Okay?"

"Um…I guess…"

"Good! Now let's get these interviews done." She pushed him inside.

**XXX**

They started talking to the caretaker that works at Bobby Mackey's. Matt Coates explained to Zak about the room of faces and what happened to him here.

"I walk in here and I see this satanic symbol drawn in on the floor right here. I looked at it and I realize that it's glowing neon green, and when I leaned down to touch it, it was hot." Zak asked him further questions about the room. Alex turned her attention to the entrance that leads deeper into the basement. It wrecked with activity, and it screamed demonic hole, though it wasn't that dark inside, it gave her chills. Everyone began to move towards the entrance and Alex followed slowly behind Aaron. She was hesitant when she got to it.

The doorway made her inside twist in knots. This was the last thing she remembered that night she last came. She stopped at the very doorway and stared into it. She was actually following this little child who wondered into it. Alex was trying to warn the girl to stay from the basement, because she had saw a monster roaming inside, and that Uncle Bob had told her to stay away from the basement, and the little girl was there listening to him as well. Alex knows now that that small innocent looking child was not so innocent at all.

"Yo, Al. Aren't you coming?" Aaron asked. Alex took a deep breath and walked inside. It grew darker as she followed behind Aaron.

At some point, they stopped and Matt began to explain some thing else. Alex walked on Aaron's left side and them she accidentally kicked something. She looked down and saw a small statue of Jesus without a head.

"Oh, God," she gasped. Every one turned to her and saw the crime scene.

"Wha…" Zak leaned down to pick up the glass body and picked up his head that didn't lay too far form its origin. "Stepping inside where the 'gateway to hell' and see a statue of Jesus with his head broken off." Zak held the two pieces to Aaron's camera.

"Oh, isn't odd that only the head broken off?" Nick asked.

"Very odd," Zak agreed. He placed the pieces on this wooden table. Alex put a hand on her chest, feeling the worse will soon come. Alex then felt someone creeping up from behind her. She feared to turn.

"How horrible," a deep voice mocked. Alex closed her eyes, knowing the voice. She turned to see her demon, Judas. She hadn't seen him for a long while. Judas supposedly hunts her family, and completely takes over those in her family that's just like her. She heard that there were twelve others with these abilities, but the only two she knew was the uncle, Leonardo, and her very own mother.

Judas chuckled at her and smirked. "What is it, Alexandria? Are you speechless by my presence?" he chuckled again walking closer to her. "Didn't you miss your master?" He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. "Say something to me, my Broken Heart." Alex suddenly slapped his hand away, setting the demon to frown. She turned her back on him. "Aww…Are you angry at me? I'm sorry I left so unexpectedly, I was needed else where." Alex turned to him and pushed him into another part of the room where no one could hear.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out," Alex shouted silently.

"Are you demanding me?" Judas asked. There was a moment of silence and stillness, and then had jumped at her, making her cower to the wall behind her. Judas laughed and stopped. "Oh, Alexandria, you are afraid of me. You act so fearless, that I completely forget." Judas pinned her on the wall, his hands on each side of her head. "That's what I like about the Chosen women. They hide their fear. And I love it when I break them."

"You are sick," Alex said. Judas smirked and stood up from her. He stood in stillness and then he slapped her, making her head turn.

"I hope someone didn't forget her place," Judas growled. Alex looked up at him with a stern eye. "Don't make me have to teach to a lesson, again." The last time he said this, her father died and her mother ended up blind.

"No, you don't have to, Judas. I know my place," Alex said. Judas looked as if he was thinking now and he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I think you need much convincing." He then disappeared right when a light shined in the darkened room.

"Al, what are you doing in here alone?" Zak asked. Alex stood up from the wall.

"Oh, I thought I saw something come in here," she lied. "It was large and dark."

"Oh, well don't wonder off like that. If you see or hear anything you tell me, Nick, or Aaron." Alex nodded in response.

They were escorted out the basement by Matt. When they got outside, Alex felt darkness lifted off her shoulders. She sighed and smiled. But, she wondered what Judas was going to do from here.

That night, everyone went out for dinner. Zak was too busy slapping Aaron on the back of the head to pay any attention to Alex. Nick noticed though.

"Hey, Al, you okay?" Nick asked. Nick, who met Alex as a teen know about Alex's family secret, about Judas and the abilities Alex have, but Nick don't know how serious it is. Alex turned to him and put on a smile.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's kind of noticeable with you," he chuckled. Alex flushed lightly at the cheeks. "So, how is everything? How's your mom?"

Alex looked away. "She's fine, or so she says. I know something's wrong with her," she whispered to him. "I…I think she's sick."

"Did you ask her?"

"How could I when she's lying to my face?" Alex leaned in her chair and folded her arms.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't ask." Nick smiled at her once she glanced at him. She rolled her eyes.

"So, what about you?" she asked. "Sit in any gum lately?" she says this because when they met at this carnival, he had sat in gum and it wouldn't com off his pants. Nick's cheeks turned red when she chuckled.

"Oh, ha, ha. Shut up, that was a long time ago, it wasn't that funny."

"Then why am I laughing?" Alex laughed.

"No, but, seriously, I am married," he said. Alex gasped and leaned forward.

"What?"

"Yup, and happily," Nick said.

"Shut up! You have game?" Alex said catching Zak and Aaron's attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Aaron said, wrapping an arm around Alex. "I, Missy Alex, have more game then both of these fools combined. I am married, too." Alex stared at Aaron, then at Zak, and then at Nick, and then back at Aaron. There was a short moment of silence and then Alex laughed so loud that everyone in the restaurant turned their heads to stare. Zak, Nick and Aaron jumped form the loud noise. Zak covered her mouth telling everyone that she's on laughing gas.

After a moment, Alex realized no one else was laughing, making her stop.

"Oh, wait…he's serious?" Zak and Nick began to laugh.

"Yes, I was serious," Aaron said. He pouted and folded her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aaron. I just thought a goof like you would even get married."

"Wow, thanks."

"So, is she pretty? Is she smart? Oh, does she do that cute thing that girls do?" Alex asked.

"Whoa…What cute thing girls do?" Zak asked. Everyone looked at Zak. "What?"

"Dude, even I know that every girl does that cute thing," Aaron said.

"Yeah, my cousin Sam, she does that thing with her voice."

"Oh, yeah, I met a lot of girls that does that," Nick said.

"Yeah, I did, too," Aaron said.

"Did you, Aaron? Did you really?" Alex said.

"Well…no. But, I met people, I did."

**Zak**

Zak was confused. He never realized any of his other girlfriends' and never had he noticed any of their 'cute things', not even in Cassie.

"Many of the girls in the Bow family say: 'If a man never notice that cute thing, then he never pay attention to you'."

"Did they really say that?" Zak asked.

"…No…Nut that would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Zak rolled his eyes.

**XXX**

Zak walked to his room with Alex at his side. He glanced down at her, and she was looking forward. He then stared at her, remembering her words. Have he really noticed his other girlfriends? They were all beautiful, all of them. But, is that why he picked them?

"Zak…" Zak snapped out of thought to see Alex staring back at him, with those eyes. Those genuine green eyes, they were gorgeous. "Zak, why are you staring at me like that?"

He tired to keep his mind off the thing that happened earlier, and smiled.

"That night, you said I shouldn't try so hard, right?" he asked. She looked away, thinking.

"Oh, yeah…I did…"

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind. They turned to see a tall man. "Hi. i saw you in the lobby…and…Do I know you from somewhere?"

"…Um…I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

Zak rolled his eyes, remembering the pick up line from high school.

"Well, now that I'm here. Can I get to know you tonight?" he asked.

_You have to be kidding me_, Zak thought,_ she'll never fall for that!_

"No," Alex said with a smile. Zak flinched.

_Why is she smiling?_

"I have someone I know already." She then pulled Zak's head down and then kissed his lips, catching him off guard. She then pulled away and looked to the man.

"Sorry, I didn't know you two were a couple." The man quickly retreated.

"Well, that seemed convincing, right?" Zak stared at Alex with flushed cheeks. "Now, what were we talking about?"

Zak sighed and turned away. "It's nothing."

"Oh, okay, so you're gonna wake up early tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?" he asked.

"I don't know. I…I just thought you would like to come with me to the pet shop with me before we go to Bobby Mackey's. I mean, if you…" Zak turned to her making her look up at him as she collided softly with his chest. He smirked at her.

"Okay," he said.

"Eh…"

Zak turned away and walked down the hall to his room. "Wake me up if I don't wake up, okay?"

"…O…Okay," he heard her say as he rounded the corner. "Good night!" she shouted. He stopped before he disappeared behind the wall. He smirked again and waved, and continued to vanish out of her sight.

**Awww! That was so cute! I'm pretty sure they'll end up together in the end. Well, I'm pretty sure there isn't a Ghost Adventures fan fiction when the protagonist doesn't end up with Zak Bagans. Please review, I want to know what you think, oh, and tell me how you feel about Judas.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Looming Shadow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ghost Adventures or 13 Ghost. It might be my favorite show and my favorite movie, but I will not take credit of it.

**Note**: Hello, GothicT2 lover of the fan fiction…I don't know, I just came up with that. So, this is the fourth chapter to this romantic, hurt/comfort story. I hope you guys like this one, I've don a lot of thinking with this one. Hope you like.

**ENJOY: P**

_Chapter Four_

_Looming Shadow_

**Zak**

She fed the animals and she cleaned the cages. She talked about her aunt and how careful she was with the animals. Zak thought of his mother, and how she was strong but careful. He smiled to this and sighed. He looked up at Alex whose back was turned to him. He stared at her back side and noticed how toned and perfectly lifted it was. He licked his lips, thinking about bringing up the times they last been here.

"…She always says: 'A clean cage has the happiest puppy'. Didn't she? Yes she did, yes she did," Alex said, baby talking a collie puppy.

"Hey, Alex, you remember the last time we were here?" Zak asked.

"Um, yeah, I do."

"You remember not to try so hard?" Alex turned to him and turned back to the collie.

"Yeah…?"

"I realized," he said. "You said I was cute, didn't you?"

"…What? I said no such thing," Alex protested, turning around with the puppy in her hand. Zak stood up to defend his fact.

"Oh, you didn't now?"

"Yeah, I didn't. I said you were cute tying to hit on me."

"What, hit on you? I wasn't hitting on you. I was shuddering that night because I clearly was exhausted from Aaron crashing my car."

"What ever you say, Zak," Alex said sitting in the chair that sat next to Zak's. Zak sat down.

"It's true. Just like when you said I was cute period. This is good evidence that you like me."

"Like you? What are we seven? I do not like you."

"What ever you say, Alex," Zak mocked. Alex growled.

"I didn't."

"You did."

"No!"

"Yes!"

She growled again. "You are useless! You are not cute. This puppy is cute," she said, holding the tired puppy up to Zak's face. Zak moved it away.

"So, I'm handsome?" he asked with a smile. Alex rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze. " You aren't answering me, so you must like me," Zak said.

"I do not! Stop being childish," she yelled, saying the last part silently. Zak noticed eyeing her expression. Neither blushing nor smiling, was she serious? She petted the puppy's head. Zak laughed and stood up, making Alex look up at him.

"Well, we have to be getting back." Alex nodded and stared ground at the puppy.

"Ghost," she said.

"What?"

"Ghost…I named him Ghost. If you look at his eyes, it looks like they are soulless." She stared at Ghost. "I'm thinking about adopting him. Don't you think it's a good name, Zak?" Zak looked into her smile, and smiled. He leaned down to her and petted Ghost's head. Alex looked up at him almost as if she is questioned.

"What a nice idea," he said softly. Alex stared at him and then she smiled, standing abruptly on her feet.

"Well, okay, let's get out of here. I promised Aaron I go to Starbucks with him." Zak flinched and frowned. Alex put Ghost in his cage and turned to Zak's sudden change of expression. "You okay, Zak?"

"Yeah, let's just get out of here."

**XXX**

**Nick**

As the interview went on, Nick noticed Alex was fidgeting. This usually meant she was nervous of a presence she had figured out. He leaned down to her and whispered.

"Al, what do you feel?"

"I…I don't know. But, it isn't welcoming," she answered with a whisper.

"Is it evil?" he asked.

"Surely, it is. Looking at these scars it has been soaking in this building."

"What was that, Alex?" Zak asked, from the bar, where the interview was taking place. "Do you have something to say, Al?"

"What? No, I was commenting on…how…" There was a long period of silence. "…What are we talking about?" she asked. Zak furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um…okay…Well, as I was saying…"

"Why don't you tell Zak and Aaron that you're a physic medium?" Nick whispered.

"I was, but it wasn't the right moment," she said. "Besides, it isn't that easy."

"I'm pretty sure they'll understand like I understand," he said. She sighed inwardly. "Trust me, Al. Zak and Aaron will understand."

"Fine, I'll talk to them tonight, jeez…just…Stop being so damn wise!" everyone turned their attention to Alex, who looked behind her. "How rude," she said. "That girl just came over here and screamed like-That was wrong." Zak smiled and shook his head. Nick examined that gesture and thought about it.

"Al, do you have a question? Maybe, want to tell me something?" Zak asked.

"No, not at the moment," Alex said.

"No," Nick said, making Alex turn her head to him. "She does have something to tell you right after this interview."

"Okay, until then, no more interruptions," Zak said with his irritated but polite voice. Alex eyed Nick with her angry emerald eyes. Nick tried to look innocent, but he knew he wasn't getting out of this.

"So, you saw the man in the bathroom?" Zak asked the man.

"Yeah, I can show you if you like," Ritch, an eyewitness said. Zak agreed and they followed Ritch into the men's restroom.

"Wait," Alex called. Nick looked at her and saw her eyes set in the hall that leads to the men's room. The look meant someone was standing there.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Aaron asked. She looks at Nick and she stood up straight.

"Well…I…um…It's the Men's room. I can't go in there," she said.

"Alright, then wait out here," Zak said.

"No!" she shouted. "I…can't. It's too creepy out here, and…what if I see something and no one isn't here to capture it on camera?" Nick looked to Zak, who looked to him and back at Alex. "I think it would be better if we don't separate and go into the hunted bathroom."

"Alex, have you been feeling well lately…" Alex's eyes drifted behind Zak and down the hallway. She looked almost serious and angry. "…Alex? Alex!" She jumped and looked to Zak. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah…? I feel fine, I just…" her gaze drifted back down the hall and she sighed. "You know what, I'll just get some fresh air," she said, walking towards the exit. When she was gone the man sighed.

"Her name is Alex, right, Alexandria Bow?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Zak asked.

"Well, have you heard about the two major possessions here?" Ritch asked. "Well, she was possessed." Everyone flinched hard. Nick never would have guessed. "I'm not supposed to be releasing this information to you guys, but, I thought you guys should know. Mackey told me just her being here might be dangerous and can spark something. I just thought you should be cautious and keep her safe, because as a physic medium, the after life is attracted to her." Everyone flinched again. "Well, that's what I heard. Oh. And you didn't hear that from me."

**Alex**

She inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. The fresh air was cool to her skin. She felt better now.

"Alex," Zak called to her. She turned around and saw the guys looking down on her.

"Oh, are we done with the interview?" she asked, standing up to her feet. She looked at their faces. "Is everything okay…?"

"You're a Physic medium?" Aaron asked, making her gasp.

"And you never told us you were the little girl that was possessed," Nick said.

**XXX**

Alex looked down at she hands as they waited to explain. She didn't want to burden them with what she had to deal with in the pass. It was too painful and very bleak. Their waiter was fully awkward of the silence as he gave them their smoothies. When he walked off, Alex began.

"I saw it coming, but I didn't. You know that feeling that you should have listened to? It was kind of like that…

_I looked into the doorway; pondering and deciding if I should follow the girl and warn her about that monster I saw go in there. I tried to call to her, but I didn't know her name. She told me that she didn't have a name, I found it odd._

_"Hey! Come back!" I called, to hear nothing. I groaned, feeling sick to the stomach for the decision I was going to make. I stepped into the darkness._

_It was cold here in the dark. I hugged myself, trying to catch warmth. I looked around and saw a flashlight on the floor next to some tools. I picked it up and turned it on. I turned it off and went deeper into the basement._

_"Hello?" I called. "Are you in here?" I walked into this room and I heard a scream. I gasped sharply form it pinning myself on the wall. I stared straight into the face of a screaming woman and another and another and then a man and then another man. Their screams startled me, making my insides feel hallow and causing my heart to throb harder into my chest. I panicked and ran into the doorway. I ran and ran and then I stopped, realizing I ran into the wrong doorway. It was much darker and the screams had not stopped. I covered my ears wanting it to stop. I began to cry and squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to go home, I wanted my mommy to make it stop…Make it stop…"_

_"MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted._

_"Stop!" a voice shouted from the shadows. Suddenly, there was silent. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a dark form standing no the edge of the darkness. The form was tall and towering. I backed away feeling somewhat intimidated. "Hello, Alexandria." I gasped from his deep voice._

_"Ho do you know my name?" I asked._

_"I know everything about you, Alexandria." I stared at the man and his figure closely._

_"…That's odd. I know nothing of you, sir," I said and squinted my eyes in the darkness. He chuckled at me._

_"Well, I know you very well," he said. I cocked my head to the side and stared at the motionless figure. He seems to be devoured in the darkness not minding at all. "What are you doing down here alone?"_

_"…I was looking for the girl. She ran in here not too long ago, have you seen her?"_

_"No, the only girl I've seen was you, Alexandria." I found that odd, too. "Well, I think she went in that room over there." His shadowy hand pointed in the direction. I looked to the doorway and walked towards it._

_When I got to the door I grew light headed and my vision blurred out. I fell to the floor and felt myself drift as if I wasn't in control of my body. I helplessly watched myself walk into the room. There were people were inside. They were watching me with evil eyes and of curiosity. It was odd, they were deformed and I felt this heaviness come over me._

_"Alex!?" someone called. I wanted to turn but I couldn't. "Alex, what are you doing down here? I told you not to come down here." A hand grabbed my shoulder and I pulled away as if disgusted. "Alex, are you…" I looked towards the man that was Uncle Bob. He stared at me as I stared back at him. He flinched as he moved away. "Al, snap out of it." I turned completely to him and I frowned at him._

_"Get out of my face…"_

_"Al, you have to snap out of it!"_

_"Shut up, shut up!" I began to pull at my hair. "YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" I don't know why I screamed that, but a man kept shouting it in my ear. And now all these things were being told in my ear and I was just shouting in at Uncle Bob. "THE DOGS ARE COMING ON THE DAY OF THE RAPTURE! YOU WILL DIE, YOU WILL DIE!"_

_I was so angry, I wanted to hurt him. He was not worth seeing; he was a sight of sore eyes. _

_"Get out of my sight, you worthless piece of shit!" I grabbed an item from the floor. I threw it at him and I realized I threw a screw driver that pierced the wall near his head. I wished it would have hit him and I didn't know why. I wanted to cause trepidation and devastation. I wanted to stop that feeling, but it was too strong. I zoned out, looking at the dark figure standing in the thick shadows. He walked to me, revealing a fair, handsome face with a blunt expression. He looked down on me. I looked back at Uncle Bob, and I frowned at him, scowling._

Alex looked into her smoothie cup. It was still full and delicious looking, but she didn't feel too in the mood to taste. She sighed. "I don't remember anything else from there, but, Bob said I acted as if a creature from the pits of hell. He said I hurt myself a lot. Carl had told me that I was talking to someone as if, but, there was no one there. I realized that strange man was Judas."

"Judas?" Zak questioned. "You mean…"

"No, not the Judas that betrayed Jesus, that will be impossible," Alex said. "Well…Have you ever heard of the event of Jesus saving a boy from seven demons?" Aaron nodded. "Well, one of those demons was Judas."

"How the hell did a demon like that appear in a nightclub?" Aaron asked.

"From the Portal to Hell," Alex replied.

"So, it's true? That well is the portal to Hell?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, it's true. When we were interviewing in near it, these…creatures were looking out at us."

"So, these things are just leaking out of that well?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and it's been like that for years. Evil had sunk into the craters of this place, it seem to be a normal route like my door at home. It's dangerous, that's why I agreed to this. I don't want anything to harm anyone. And this memory is just lingering in the back of my mind. So, I'm going to close that portal," Alex said.

"What, won't that be dangerous?" Aaron asked.

"Of course it will. Closing a portal to Hell is the most extreme thing to do in this world. That's why my father did it. He taught me how and I'm going to show that I can do it. But, I need your help. Some really bad things are gonna stop me, and it will be best if you all are with me. But, you don't have to." The guys didn't answer. "You don't have to answer right away. We have all night." Alex smiled and then began to drink her smoothie.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Al?" Aaron asked. "Messing with that is…"

"Look, Aaron, I have done many things like this. And…the life I have now is touched be the afterlife anyway. You know, ever since that possession, all this weird things were happening to me," Alex said.

"So, you are willing to make it worse?" Zak asked.

"Trust me, born with a demon by your side is worse than anything in the world," Alex said.

"What did you say?" Nick asked. Alex froze and looked away.

"Nothing," Alex said.

"Yeah, you did, you said you were…"

"It was nothing," Alex cut Zak off. "Drop it. Let's just get out of here." Alex stood up and walked out the store.

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: So It Starts With A Bang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Adventures or 13 Ghost.

**Note: **Chapter Five is coming in 3…2…1…

_Chapter Five_

_So It Starts With a Bang_

**Zak**

The night has come and the hour is thick with anxiousness. I have decided to help Alex on closing this portal. Nick and Aaron agreed as well, but were apprehensive on what may happen.

"You may get hurt and even worse," Alex had said that night. Zak had knocked on her hotel door, a little unsure if she was asleep or not. She invited him in once he agreed. They sat on the small sofa in her room.

"And what worse thing is that?" Zak asked, folding his arms as if fearless.

"Possession is worse. You may even witness one worse than mine."

"And how do you know if your possession can be topped?"

"…I watched the video tape," she said. "And if you want, you can ask Bobby to look at it. God knows I wouldn't mind."

The light rain drops had dropped upon her as she stared at her the building. Zak watched her from the dry inside. They were all ready to get lockdown but, Alex was the only one that was missing. Zak looked at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking about. Was she worried about the lockdown and what will soon come?

Zak opened the door and called to her.

"Hey, Al, we're ready," he said. Alex looked at him and smiled almost brightly and then it vanished. "Are you alright?" she nodded in response. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whined. Zak smiled gently and gestured for her to come inside. She ran inside and followed behind him. They walked to the bar where Aaron was laying out equipment they were going to use for tonight. Alex plopped on in the seat next to him like a little kid. "What are you doing, Aaron?"

"Layin' out equipment and junk," Aaron said back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, what are you doin'?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, what are you…"

"Stop playing around you two," Nick said, cutting Alex off. "Aaron, can you set up the night vision camera in the stage room."

"Yes, Nick, sir," Aaron said. Alex laughed and she suddenly stopped when Bobby came in.

"Hey, guys," Bobby said. "Are you'll ready to be locked inside?"

"Yeah, just a sec, Aaron'll be right back." Nick said. Zak looked to Alex who stared at Bobby, and Bobby did the same to her. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Uncle Bob, I can do it. And I'll be just fine, I promise."

Bobby sighed as if in doubt. "I sure do hope you can keep that promise."

**XXX**

She stood at the door, looking as Bobby locked the door. Zak watched from behind. She seemed to be saddened. He chooses not to, so he walked away. He began to walk down the hallway and then he felt as if he was walking by someone. He turned his head and saw only the wall. He held out his hand to feel the expected coldness, but it wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Zak?" Alex asked from behind him.

"I thought I felt something, but I was wrong. Let's get ready," Zak said. They walked down the hall in silence until Aaron shouted in great distress. The two ran to see what had disturbed the eldest. When they walked to the bar Nick and Aaron was setting up equipment as if nothing occurred. "What happened, why'd you scream?" Aaron eyed Nick as Nick did to him. Aaron turned to Zak and shook his head.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Aaron asked. "I didn't scream."

"But, we heard you scream," Alex said. Aaron looked at Nick.

"I didn't hear him scream," he said. Zak looked to Alex and frowned.

"Maybe…I don't know how they couldn't hear it, it was loud as ever."

"Let's get started. We have to document this before something important happen." Zak said.

Later, Zak had turned out the lights and turned on his night vision and faced it towards him, and just as he did he heard loud boot like foot fall come from above his head. Everyone froze, listening to the eerie disembodied sound that is not supposed to be heard. It was very odd, they didn't stop, they continued on as if there was someone physically wandering about. Zak looked towards everyone.

"Dude, that sounds too real," Aaron said.

"Aaron, go up there and see who's up there," Zak said harshly.

"Hell, no," Aaron cursed silently. "Do you hear how heavy it sounds? There is no way, Bro!"

"I'll do it," Alex said. "I don't mind."

"Well…Are you sure?" Zak asked.

"Um…I'm pretty sure, Zak." Alex took her camera and digital recorder and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, Aaron," Nick said. "How does it feel to know that a chick has more balls than you?"

Zak chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, Al, let me come with you," Aaron said running to her.

"Stop," Alex said, causing everyone to freeze into place. Zak watched as Alex stared into the doorway of the pool room.

"Al..?"

"Shh!" she snapped. She began to back away, pushing Aaron back. She turned her head to the side and then looked in Zak's direction. "I actually forgot that I'm in a demon infested building." She laughs at this for some reason.

"And is that suppose to be funny?" Zak asked.

"You could say. It's just, that someone once told me to never separate when there are demons involved, so us going up stairs and you two staying down here is the most stupid idea."

Zak frowns a little and turned to look into his camera. "Okay, let's just start off like this: We are not afraid of you evil bastards that are harming the living!" he yelled to the open area. "In fact, I don't give a shit of what you'll do to me! Now, I want ya'll to come out here and tell me how you feel you worthless crap."

"Um…Zak? Are you sure you should be saying that?" Alex asked.

"I don't care," Zak said. "They are cowards, picking on the living."

"But, Zak, maybe you should over think this," Alex said. "I mean bad, stupid coward demons for bullying. But these bullies are capable of damning your soul and probably worse, and these bullies are invisible to your eyes."

"That's true, but, I will not stop." Zak turned away and began to taunt some more. He heard her groan, but paid no mind.

"I have a bad feeling about this," She whispered.

"Now you evil pieces of shit come do what you're told," Zak said. He looked around in the darkness and looked into his screen. It was pointing to Alex, who was still and just staring. "Alex, what is it?"

"I…I think I just saw someone duck behind the bar." He turned his camera towards the bar.

"Who's back there?" Zak asked. There was silent and only this. "Come on, say something." With much silence, they moved on. "Alright, I'm sorry, but while I go to the spot light room, you guys stay down here and do an EVP session."

"But, Zak," Alex said, but he cut her off.

"Alex, everything will be fine."

"But…" before she could he was already off to the attic.

**Alex**

The attic, the spot where she had seen that sad face looking down in her and was then pulled by a dark entity. Johanna's spirit roams up there, but she is not alone. Alex groaned again and turned towards Aaron.

"Well, let's start." Aaron said. She smiled slightly as they all turned on their digital recorder. "Hey, Al, do you want to ask questions first?"

"Um…Sure, I can try." Alex cleared her throat, looking out towards the darkness. "I know everyone can hear me," she started, "And I know most of you are evil, but, all evil have words to say. So if there's anything you want to say, say it." They were quiet for a while. Alex turned her head from something whispering in her ear.

"Did you hear that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I heard someone talking," Aaron said.

"What are you trying to say to us?" Nick asked. "Are you a trapped soul here that's getting held back by demons?"

Alex turned her head feeling eyes on her. She eyes the darkness and spotted a dark shadow standing in the doorway of a room. She squint her eyes.

"Why don't you got in the attic and attack Zak?" Nick said, causing Alex to flinch in fear.

"Be careful what you say, Nicholas," that sly voice said with a whisper. Alex turned around towards it and saw only darkness.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Aaron asked. Alex turned towards a poorly lit face that was Aaron's. She nodded slightly at him. She looked towards Nick and saw an odd shape standing over his shoulder.

_'Nick!' she screamed. Nick's figure was lifted from the ground and thrown across the hall of the once silent basement. Alex gasped as the man that had done this action. He was just a tall structure of pale whiteness and red holes all over his body. His eyes searched her and the darkness covered her eyes._

"Alex!" Alex jumped and looked into Nick's dim lit face, and stared, comprehending. "You zoned out, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…Yes, I'm o-okay," she stuttered. She stumbled back a little and hands caught her. She turned her head and saw no one there. She was so confused right now. She must have had a vision. She hasn't had one in a while; ever since she graduated high school. She looked back to Nick and he looked unsure of what she said. "I'm fine, I promise." She turned away to where she felt hands caught her.

"Well, if there's anything wrong, you can tell us," Nick said.

"Yeah, if there's any ghost around us, don't hesitate to tell us," Aaron said. Alex laughed at Aaron. "What's so funny, I'm serious. I don't want a ghost playing a joke on me or something." Alex shook her head from the idea, but thought of the possibilities. She sighed then as they continued to ask questions.

"So are you all gonna come out or are you gonna hide like the shadows you are?" Nick asked. They were silent again. Alex looked about the darkness, wondering where they were-the ghost and demons of Bobby Mackey's. Maybe they were planning and plotting for the climax of the night. Or maybe…Maybe they were somewhere else in this nightclub, stalking and plotting against the in that has separated himself from the rest of the group…

**Zak**

It was very quiet, and the atmosphere up there was very thick, making it hard to breathe. Zak practically panted for air. He grew dizzy and leaned onto the wall of the attic and closed his eyes, trying to gain himself. He could hear faint weeping of a young woman. He opened his eyes and looked towards the sound and could see a silhouette of a woman sitting beside him. This woman quickly turned his way and then he jumped back from the figure.

"Holy…" when Zak looked up, the woman was gone. He eyed the spot as reached for his camera. As he fingered the lens a loud laugh came from behind him. He gasped, turning around quickly. There was nothing there. "Who's there?"

There was no response.

Zak grabbed his camera and looked on the LCD screen in the direction the laugh came from.

"Hello, is there anyone there?" Zak asked. He thought perhaps it was only the darkness that was playing tricks on his mind. He looked behind himself. "Was that you Johanna that I saw?" there was a long while of silence and then he heard that same weeping. "Okay, I just heard a female crying." He looked around. "Was that you, Johanna?"

There was no response, as usual.

"Well, I'm going down. If you have anything to say, you should say it now." He began to get out the attic. He climbed down the ladder and right when he got down, he heard a scream. He jumped hard and went to find out what it was. He realized it came from the bar area. "Yo, guys, what's wrong?"

Nick came running out the men's room.

"Nick, what's going on?" Aaron asked.

Nick panted, pacing the floor. "Oh, God, that scared the hell out of me."

"Dude, what happened?" Zak asked.

Nick sighed. "I went to go take a piss, and something banged on the wall hard as shit."

"Show us what happened."

"Wait," Alex said. "I can't go in the men's bathroom."

"Alex, are you serious?"

"What? You wouldn't go in the ladies room," Alex said, folding her arms.

"Alex, please, for the sake of evidence."

"You can just wait outside the doorway or do you want to stay out here." Alex rolled her eyes and nodded. Everyone walked into the bathroom and stopped just at the doorway as promised. "Okay, what happened?" Zak asked.

"Okay, I was just about to undo my fly, and then this loud bang just…"

"Yeah, I heard you scream," Zak chuckled.

"Dude, I was scared. It was so loud I was about to…Dude that scared the living shit out of me."

"Hey…"Alex said. Suddenly there was a loud noise that came from above, setting everyone to start to run out the bathroom. Of course Zak was startled by this, but he will not let those evil sons of bitches scare them.

"Stop! Stop!" Zak said. "We are not running from this. We are not running from you!"

"Zak, Zak," Alex called.

"Not now, Al."

"But, Zak…"

"Not now, Alex." Alex groaned and turned down the hall in a panic. She grabbed his arm and pushed her body to him. "Alex, what the hell…" Zak glanced up to where she was looking and saw this towering shadow hunched over and slithering on the ground. "Oh, my God!" the shadow growled in an abnormal way and slithered faster to them.

Alex pushed everyone inside the bathroom and slammed the door. At first it was silent, but then the door was being pushed open as if someone wanted in. Alex screamed for help. Zak went to help as well as Nick. They pushed and pushed for it to close but it grew harder and harder to do so. A hand came around the door and reached to grab Alex's arm, but instead make deep gashes in her arm. She screamed loudly and they had finally got the door to close so they could lock it. Zak heard Alex's loud panting as she fell to the floor.

"Alex, are you okay?" Aaron asked as he reached towards her wounded arm. Nick put a hand over her shoulder.

"Alex?" Nick said. "Oh, my, God, she's having an asthma attack."

"What?" Zak said.

"Alex, did you bring your inhaler?" Aaron asked. Alex couldn't answer as she took in air and out with a tremble. Nick checked her pockets of her jeans and jacket but found nothing.

"Damnit, Alex breathe," Nick said, as he turned in his flashlight and searched on the floor. Zak was absolutely shocked; he didn't expect this at all. He could see the tears in her eyes, the pain. He began to panic in silence.

"I found it!" Aaron shouted, grabbing and gave it to Alex. Alex put the object in her mouth and she inhaled the substance deeply and she sighed, lazily leaning on the wall. "Damnit, Alex."

"…I…I'm fine…I'm fine…" Alex panted. Zak sighed and slides down the door and onto the floor.

"Shit, what did you hit, Al?"

"Nothing, that thing scratched me," Alex said. "They must have over heard my plain. They're trying to stop us from closing that portal." She looked to Zak. "See? This is only the beginning. This may get worse as we go on."

Zak looked away from Alex and onto the ground.

"We need to get this cleaned and wrapped up, guy." Zak looked at Alex again to see her scratches, but found her staring at him with horrific eyes.

"Alex…?"

"Oh, my, God," she said.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked. Alex looked away and shook her head, looking away form Zak. Zak grew concerned.

"Nothing is wrong…But, it will be."

"Why? What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

She paused for a moment. "Do you know the reason why demons possess the innocent?"

"…No, why?"

"…Because, they see into the future and see the harm the movement that the innocent will cause to harm them or their side…Maybe you'll understand that in the future, but…You shouldn't provoke as much, Zak, because it will turn on you." As she said this, her attitude changed and the darkness increased around her. She looked down slowly.

"Al?" Aaron said. She looked up quickly and cleared her throat. She stood and walked towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Well, we can't stay in here forever. This could get infected faster from the facts that I am in a boy's bathroom and that they will easily lay back in ease saying this is no problem."

"Well, I rather stay in here than out there where that snake thing is."

"Fine with me, either way you will be safe with or with out me."

"What?" Nick said.

"..It's complicated with me," Alex sighed. "But, as a person that can see nearly anything and everything you would go to the edge to prove them and defeat them. Those evil bastards, they do not belong…" Everyone was quiet. Alex unlocked the door and opened the door slowly. She turned to them. "As a paranormal team, you with so understand what I feel." She then left the room. Zak sighed and followed behind her with his camera in hand. He walked close to Alex assuring her that he was here.

"What are we doing first?" he asked.

"First, I have to get cleaned up," she replied, Footsteps came from behind.

"Wait up, guys," Aaron said. "I am crazy for doing this."

"We all are." Nick said. Alex then reached over to Aaron and rubbed his head.

"Rub for luck," she whispered. Zak shook his head, looking into the darkness to face what's ever out there.

**Until then, eat tacos and jello! See, ya!**

**:o**


End file.
